Love's a crime
by jas190895
Summary: When Charlie meets Brax her whole world is turned upside down in the least most expected way
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Ruby? Leah? Vj?" Charlie called into the empty house to be greeted with the familiar sound of silence and the familiar note that all three were out. Glancing at the table Charlie picked the hand written note up and acknowledged that Leah and Vj were having dinner with Miles and Ruby was at Aprils. Charlie plonked herself down on the couch and turned on the TV ready for another night filled with loneliness. Work was quiet at the moment, almost too boring to even bother turning up. But it was more exciting than her social life which consisted of watching TV on her own. She missed the time she spent with Angelo, although the pair had agreed their relationship had run it's course, she couldn't help feel jealous whenever she saw him, that she let him go. But at least they stayed good friends always ringing each other when the other was in need. Speaking of which, her phone rang. Charlie opened the phone to see Angelo's name staring back at her. She answered it immediately.

"Angelo" she softly spoke into the phone to be greeted with loud screams and jeers from the receiving end. Angelo replied worriedly.

"Charlie are you in work?" he enquired praying for a yes.

"Just got in" Charlie replied.

"So you're still in your uniform?" Angelo stupidly asked.

"Nah we thought it'd be fun to have a dress up day" she sarcastically replied but Angelo took no notice. "Of course I'm in my uniform"

"Good I kinda need your help" he spoke with an urgent tone. Charlie sat up straight.

"Haven't you got the old cop outfit somewhere?" she cheekily replied. "Surely you didn't throw it away when you brought the restaurant?"

"Charlie this isn't a time for jokes" Angelo sighed as the sounds of smashed glass became out of control.

"Let me guess, somebody didn't like the tapas you made. Told you, you should have had an Italian restaurant" she smiled not wanting to hang up.

"Something much worse. The river boys have arrived in town"

Charlie gasped having already heard the tales of the unruly pack of men or as Charlie referred to them as immature little boys as they took over Mangrove River. Now they were in Summer Bay and if Charlie knew the river boys then they wouldn't be going anywhere fast.

"Okay Angelo I'm on my way" she firmly replied hanging up the phone and heading out the door.

After a quick walk she paced up the stairs in her cop uniform panting a little as she heard the loud noises from downstairs in the surf club. Charlie groaned using her mobile to quickly call for backup. She arrived in Angelo's to see the place almost in ruins, people picking fights, drinking, chatting up girls and saw Angelo desperately trying to break up a few of the fights. Charlie sympathised with him. He was always too soft to be a mean copper. Whilst staring at Angelo unbeknown to her the leader of the gang stood gazing at her. Darryl Braxton aka Brax. Never one to admit that he'd find a copper hot but to him Charlie was something different. She had a small petite figure and gorgeous brown hair although he wasn't sure of the length with her hair hurriedly being tied up into a bun. Noticing some of his friends were beginning to jeer at her he stood up and addressed them.

"Hey hey. Knock it off ay?" he sternly pushed one of the boys back. Charlie wondered if they were going to fight next. But the boy he'd pushed back just turned away. Brax smirked, used to being top dog after all. His brother Heath stood at the bar chatting to some blonde chick that happened to be Charlie's best friend Bianca. Charlie walked over to where Bianca was sternly telling heath nicely to go away.

"Oh who called the pigs?" Heath demanded as he smacked his glass onto the bar. Angelo glared at him. "It was you wasn't it Rosetta couldn't hack it as a cop so had to call backup" he turned to Charlie and grinned. "Although she's easy on the eye" he winked. Charlie ignored this and turned to Bianca.

"You alright?" she asked and Bianca nodded in reply. Excusing herself she walked out of the bar leaving just Charlie, Angelo and the river boys. Brax sat back down in the booth enjoying the fights and trouble they were causing around him but for some reason he couldn't stop looking at that bloody copper. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. But she glared back at him in disgust, due to the agro his pack were causing her ex boyfriend.

"Mr Braxton can I have a word outside?" Brax snapped out of gazing at her to see that she'd stood right beside him. Brax nodded. He followed her out to where the police car stood.

"Really you felt it was necessary to bring a police car?" he laughed cockily but she didn't respond.

"And you felt it was necessary to trash a restaurant?" she replied back. Brax took his eyes off her, trying not to blush because she'd said more than two words to him.

"We're just having a good time" he said.

"Can't you do it somewhere else?" she rolled her eyes. "Otherwise I'll call for back-up and see that you're all arrested and-"

She was cut off as her lips connected with Brax's. She closed her eyes and responded momentarily before breaking off. Brax smiled sheepishly, praying for a damn good reaction. Instead he got.

"Darryl Braxton. You're under arrest"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. You are all so kind :) I'm not going to lie to you it hurts to write this after watching the latest Australian episodes. This and reading other fanfictions are helping me!**

"Arrested?" Brax quizzed the brunette copper who stared with eyes of stone as she grabbed he handcuffs and clasped them around his wrists. "What the hell for?" he hissed as she opened the car door.

"Assaulting a police officer" her reply was firm as she held his head with her hands and pushed him down to put him in the car. "Get in"

"It was a kiss!" Brax indignantly replied. "I doubt your bosses are going to be too happy when you're wasting their time"

"Well maybe if I arrest you your pack of monkeys will pipe down and stop causing trouble" she blushed as she shut the door. Heath Braxton and the rest of the boys came out. Seeing Brax's face stare back at him from a police car window he rushed over to where Sergeant Buckton rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the gang.

"What the hell's going on? He shouted into Charlie's face.

"Mr Braxton, please step away" she stared into his eyes. Feeling slightly obnoxious Heath stood dominantly over the small copper.

"Not until you tell me why you've arrested my brother"

"That's between me and him" she climbed into the car and turned the ignition. Heath banged the car window in frustration trying to catch Brax's attention. But he turned the other way. The drive to the station took longer than Charlie expected, maybe because she happened to be in the company of a very hot guy. And that kiss made Charlie never want to pull away. Feeling like a fool, she shook these ludicrous thoughts out of her head. Brax stayed silent until they pulled up at the station. Charlie took him in and pointed him to where the seats were outside of her office. She walked over to Constable Watson who glared at Brax.

"The riverboys?" she questioned. "Great looks like the peace and quiet is over" she replied walking over the where Brax was. "Good evening Mr Braxton"

"Arrested for a kiss. Seriously you guys really must be desperate to pin us down" Brax spat at Watson. She turned to Charlie.

"Please tell me you are kidding?" she glared at her collegue. "A kiss? Joyce is going to kill you"

Charlie sighed.

"It was a spur of the moment thing Georgina" she couldn't bring herself to look at Brax who was understandably feeling rather pleased with himself. She knew what she had to do next.

"Fine you're free to go" she rolled her eyes and pointed at the door.

"But how am I supposed to get home ay?" he shook his head. "You drove me out here, least thing you could do is drive me back"

"What! No" Charlie groaned as Watson shot a knowing look at her. "Fine, I suppose I am heading that way"

"Great" Brax grinned, secretly beside himself about how he gets to spend more time with this beautiful woman. "Can you take these off please? They kinda hurt"

Charlie removed the handcuffs slipping them into Watson's hands who said goodnight to her colleague. Brax rubbed his wrists where the handcuffs pinched him.

"Well we should get going then. I suppose you'll have to get home to your boyfriend, fiancé, husband?" Brax questioned all three scenarios. Charlie shook her head but still couldn't help but smile.

"Don't push your luck" she returned back to her normal stern look. "Come on let's go"

She walked briskly out the door leaving Brax to follow behind her. "Slow down a little ay?" he called after her.

"Why don't you hurry up? My daughter might be home"

"You left your daughter by herself" Brax rolled his eyes looking at the age of the copper. Her kid couldn't be older than 7 surely.

"Well at seventeen years old I think she can look after herself"

"What? Seventeen! How old are you then?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business" she replied as they reached the car.

"Nah because you look about my age and my brother Casey is seventeen so you must have been really young"

"You say too much personal stuff" Charlie got in the car and waited for Brax to follow. "I'm giving you a lift home, don't question me about my life"

"If you say so Serge" he mock saluted before Charlie turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

Brax didn't think to ask any more questions on the ride home as he saw the change in her atmosphere. Instead he stayed in the passenger seat twiddling his thumbs in silence.

"So" he finally spoke glancing at Charlie who's eyes were on the road.

"So what?" she took her eyes of the road for a brief second and looked at him.

"I was just thinking it'd be nice to strike up some conversation ay?" he enquired. At that moment Charlie braked.

"No need. We're here" she smiled with relief as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh. Thanks for the lift...Charlie" he smiled glancing at her name tag. Standing up straight she adjusted her blue shirt.

"That's Sergeant Buckton to you" she smiled in return before turning and walking into the house she shared with Leah, Ruby and VJ. Brax stared in disbelief at her, not knowing after having only spent a few hours with her, he was besotted with her already.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews. It's definitely kind of hard when you become invested in a couple then they don't get their happy ending. It sucks but hey thats why I love reading fics and writing my own (although not very good) it makes me happy to see a happier Chax! Hope you enjoy this next chapter and have a lovely weekend :)

"Charlie?" Ruby yells shook the entire house the next day. Charlie glanced up from eating her lunch as Ruby joined her in the living room.

"Hey Rubes" she greeted her daughter. Ruby scrunched her nose in excitement but Charlie already knew this look all too well.

"Okay you're obviously not here to spend quality time with your mother so what do you want" she smiled, enjoying the cute look spread across her daughters face.

"It's not what I want, it's what I want to tell you" she breathed before sitting down. "Charlie I met a guy"

"Oh" Charlie said enthusiastically, adjusting herself so she could listen to more of her daughter's story. "What about Romeo?" she shot a knowing look at her daughter, knowing it hadn't been long since she'd slept with Romeo.

"We slept together once, it wasn't exactly a big deal. Besides he's back with Indi fricken Walker"

"Rubes" Charlie placed a hand on top of her daughters. "You were his first, that's kind of a big deal"

"And you would think that that would mean something to him right?" She sighed. "But clearly it didn't"

Charlie, after seeing how upset her daughter had become, tried to change the subject.

"So this new guy" she began, noticing Ruby instantly perk up. "Are you dating?"

"No, not yet" she smiled. "He actually just started at school today"

"Really? So what's his name?"

"Casey" she breathed happily. "Isn't that just a beautiful name?"

Charlie stopped eating lunch as she racked her brains trying to think of where she'd heard that name before...

"Braxton" it occurred to her. She glared at Ruby. "Casey...Casey Braxton?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Ruby asked, glaring in return. "Charlie?"

"His brother is the leader of the riverboys, a loud mouth surfie gang. Last night at Angelo's they were there causing trouble and I arrested the eldest brother. Look Rubes he may seem like a nice guy but you can't date a Braxton"

"What?" Ruby shot up. "I'm seventeen are you seriously controlling who I can and can't date"

"No" Charlie bit her lip. "You can date anyone so long as they're not a riverboy"

"Jesus Charlie that is low. Even for you"

"I'm trying to protect you, you don't know their reputation"

"And you don't know Casey. Stop being a fricken copper all the time" she stormed out of the house. Charlie got out her phone and dialled Bianca, agreeing to meet her in the diner in ten minutes. Charlie was in desperate need for someone to tell her she was in the right...

"Charlie that's not fair, he seems like a nice boy from what I've seen of him" Bianca smirked as she supped her coffee. "And she is almost an adult"

"Do you remember last night?" Charlie stared at her best-friend. "Heath Braxton all over you"

"I'm just saying everyone's different, even if they are blood related and live in the same household. I mean April's non-stop studying and the HSC isn't for months. At her age I was more interested in boys than books"

"Bianca you spek fluently in four languages so don't spin me the story that you weren't a little swot" Charlie teased. "I wish Rubes would take a bit more interest in her studies"

"She's a bright kid! She'll definitely pass languages"

Charlie smiled, out of the corner of her eye noticing Brax walk into the diner with a younger boy in a school uniform who Charlie rightly assumed was Casey. She got up without a word and walked over to the pair.

"Well if it isn't my favourite copper" he grinned. "Wait where's the uniform" he studied her body, privately disappointed but she still looked amazing in a pink top and jeans. Ignoring this Charlie turned to Casey.

"Casey?"

"Yeah" he barely grunted a reply.

"Stay away from my daughter" she glared at the boy who bowed his head. He liked Ruby, she was the only girl who'd ever taken an interest in him and he hadn't realised that she'd mentioned him to her mum. Trying to hide his glee, it turned to embarrassment when Brax turned to him, poking him in the ribs as Casey went from pink to scarlet to beetroot in the space of ten seconds.

"You've finally got yourself a girlfriend Case?" he turned to Charlie. "Don't worry I'll make sure he treats his first girlfriend right ay? We Braxtons always think the world and more of the woman who's on our arm" He gazed at Charlie, forgetting that Casey was with them. She was beautiful, every feature was just stunning and Brax wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her again. He didn't even care if she'd arrest him again. He was sure that she was worth it.

"Like I said, stay away from Ruby" Charlie ignored Brax and returned to her original point. "She doesn't need a relationship at the moment"

She barged past both the Braxtons and out of the diner leaving a stranded Bianca looking bewildered until she finally rushed passed the Braxtons and followed her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you :) **

With Ruby giving Charlie the silent treatment over the next few days it made living cat that household very awkward. Leah used work and Miles to occupy herself from the glares that were sent from both Ruby and Charlie but VJ whenever he didn't have to go to school had to face the worst of the screaming matches, and all over a guy what it seemed like. VJ shrugged, he didn't get girls sometimes. Instead he found a new hobby, surfing. Ruby had promised that she'd take him but judging by the stormy look on her face, he didn't dare to ask. He grabbed his board from his room and headed to the beach.

He saw the riverboys in the water surfing, watching how they owned the water. There were too many that he didn't remember he only knew Casey from school and Brax from the way Charlie bitched about him to his mum. He stood about 50 metres away from the gang, too scared to approach them because after all he was just a little kid. Casey smiled, he knew Ruby lived with VJ from the way she protected him at school. VJ smiled back before going into the water. Charlie saw the scenario after realising VJ was at the beach by himself which Leah banned. Hurriedly she ran across the sand desperate the reach him before he got in the water.

"V JAAAAAAAAAY" she called splashing her feet in the water as she took him out of the water. "You know your mum says you're not supposed to be here by yourself.

Vj shrugged. Charlie gazed at Brax feeling her cheeks redden. Then she saw Casey who looked anywhere but at her. Brax waved, but she ignored him.

"Come on home" she warned the youngster.

"I want to stay and surf" he sighed with a sad look upon his face.

"But what about them?" she nodded at the riverboys. "They're trouble"

Ruby came up and joined them. Ignoring Charlie she turned to Vj.

"Hey VJ wanna surf?" she asked placing her board in the sand. "I'm sorry for not taking you"

"It's alright" Vj smiled. Charlie glared at Ruby.

"I don't want you here while Casey's here"

"What? So now I'm not even allowed to the beach"

"Ruby they're dangerous" Charlie warned as Brax joined them, dragging Casey by the arm.

"Go on Case say hi to your girl" he nudged him before holding out his hand to Ruby. "I'm Brax" he smiled. "And you are?"

"Ruby" she smiled in return. She went to Casey and they talked. Brax looked at Charlie.

"Young love ay?" he grinned looking down at Vj. "You wanna surf buddy?"

VJ's eyes lit up as he followed Brax. Charlie held him back by the shoulders.

"You#re mums not going to be happy"

"Well why don't you stay aswell. I imagine you'd look pretty good on a board" his eyes lit up and Charlie shook her head, desperate not to smile.

"No that's her thing" she nodded at Ruby who was lapping up every word Casey breathed. Softening for a moment at how nice her daughters boyfriend seemed to be, she realised who he was.

"Vj, Ruby home" she began to walk away from where Brax was standing. Ruby rolled her eyes, likewise with Vj but they followed her none the less. Brax called after Ruby.

"Nice meeting you Ruby. And you too little fella" he called to the two kids. Ruby smiled before turning her back to them and glared at Charlie.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let us stay" she began to walk on ahead. "He's a nice guy"

Charlie ignored this comment and kept walking. Brax watched her go, turning to Casey he complimented him on his new girl.

"She's a stunner Case" he smiled. Under his breath he continued. "Just like her mum" which thankfully Casey didn't hear. The pair turned back and joined the boys but his mind was still transfixed on Charlie. He turned to Casey.

"Why don't you invite Ruby round?" he suggested wondering if he'd see Charlie.

"I can't believe you're dating a cop's kid" Heath glared at his baby brother.

"Heath shut up ay? It's the kids first girl" he glared. "You kissed her yet?" he asked.

"No" Casey admitted although he really really wanted to.

"Nevermind eh Case? You'll get round to kissing her soon" Brax looked at his brother proud as punch. He ruffled his hair and turned to the boys.

"So are we going to gossip like girls or are we actually going to feel some waves?" he declared rushing into the water with the boys. They followed as they returned to what they did best.

Meanwhile at home, Ruby had stormed straight into her room after refusing to speak to Charlie for the rest of the walk home. Charlie meanwhile had softened. She saw Casey with Ruby and the look in his eyes was similar to the way Angelo used to look at her when she was dating him. Sighing she knocked softly on her daughters door, not waiting to be allowed in because she knew she wouldn't be. She opened the door gently.

"What do you want?" Ruby rudely asked. Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed.

"About Casey. I've been a bit too harsh" she admitted. "But all I'm trying to do is protect you"

"I don't need protecting but Charlie I really like him"

"And you really liked Romeo and look how that turned out"

"Casey's different I don't care about his past I just want to know him better .That isn't much to ask right?"

"No it's not. I'm just being judgemental"

Cracking, Ruby smiled at her mum.

"Well you are my mum, it'd be worrying if you weren't but I could understand if Casey had hurt me or was known by police but he's not. He's a nice guy"

"Why don't you invite him round for dinner then?" Charlie felt she had to make the effort. "Then I can judge him, having spent the evening for him. I'll cook"

"Charlie you can't cook" Ruby laughed. "But thank you I really really appreciate it"

"Fine, the chef at Angelo's will cook it and then I'll serve it up onto plates and serve it out" she grinned. "Invite him round tomorrow night" she stood up to walk out the door. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" Ruby replied smiling at Charlie who closed the door.

Charlie knew she'd done the right thing for Ruby but still a part of her realised this meant seeing a lot more of his obnoxious older brother. The good girl, the bad boy each with their own desire from the other. But how long could this game last and who'd give in first?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, promise it won't be long until chax happens. hehehe :P**

The next day Charlie stood moaning into her cup of coffee in the diner to Leah who was frantically rushing to make orders.

"I can't believe I've invited him round for dinner .I mean he's a Braxton, I'm a cop!" she wailed.

"It's not like it's the older brothers, I'd be more worried if Ruby started to date one of them" Leah raised her eyebrows before handing Charlie another coffee.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. You don't mind him coming over do you?" she asked taking a mouthful of her coffee.

"Ah I said me and Miles would take VJ to the cinemas tonight so the housei s all yours" she smiled as she began preparing another salad.

"Thanks Leah" Charlie smiled. Bianca came up and joined them.

"Hello girls!" she beamed from ear to ear, her face radiant. Charlie poked her best friend in the ribs.

"Alright missy what have you got to be happy about that I haven't?"

"Can't a girl be high on life?" Bianca grinned. Leah raised her eyebrows. "What's with the glum face Charles?"

"I've invited a Braxton round for dinner?"

"Oooh which one?" Bianca's eyes lit up. "The sexy well built one?" she asked referring to Brax.

"No you idiot, not for me for Ruby. Please give me some credit"

"Hey I don't care what anyone says those boys are HOT" she smiled eyeing up the chocolate cake that was in the diner. "I'll have a slice of that and a black coffee" she smiled at Leah who disappeared to make her order.

"Those boys are trouble" Charlie corrected her.

"Aw Charles lighten up, it's about time there was a bit of drama in the bay"

"There's always plenty of drama here" Charlie defended Summer Bay but Bianca glared.

"Yeah work, dealing with a teenager, work, drinking, dealing with a teenager. Excuse me while I faint with excitement" Bianca rolled her eyes. "You need a man"

"Woah where's this coming from?" Charlie demanded. "I do not need a man"

"Okay well maybe not a man. Just a good night in the sack"

"Bianca!" Charlie glared, looking around the diner to see if anyone heard.

"You know it's true" Bianca teased. "Come on you're practically a virgin again, your relationship with Angelo was months ago"

"I'm doing...I'm doing fine" Charlie blushed.

"You've not had sex for months, come on even Ruby's getitng more"

"Okay Bianca as much as I don't want to think of my none existent sex life the next thing I want to think about it is my daughter's active sex life" Charlie groaned. "I'll see you later"

"Yep and tomorrow we're going out. Angelo's since it's the only decent place in this drama riddled town" Bianca mocked. Charlie smiled, although ignoring her best friend and walked out ready for later on.

Evening time.

Charlie was sitting watching TV, ready for the big moment to meet her daughters new boyfriend. She heard noises coming from the back door and assumed it was them. Ruby had a huge beam similar to Bianca's from ear to ear. Casey as well, had a huge smile on his face.

"Charlie, this is Casey" she introduced her new boyfriend to her mum. "I know you've seen each other but this is like a formal introduction I guess" she smiled. Charlie held her hand out.

"Hi Casey" she smiled shaking his hand. He had a firm handshake although his palms were sweating. He was nervous, although Brax had tried to prepare him for meeting the girlfriends mum. He'd never met a girl's mum so he was desperate to make a good impression.

"Hi Miss Buckton" he stammered in return.

"Please, just call me Charlie" she led the youngsters through into the living room. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Yeah I could go a juice" Ruby repled looking at Casey.

"Me too thanks" he grinned sitting down on the couch.

"Here Charlie I'll get the juice and you can go pick up dinner" she smiled brushing past her mum. Charlie nodded okay before heading out to Angelo's.  
>The walk was quick and didn't talk long much to Charlie's relief and it wasn't long until she was in Angelo's. Her eyes widened when she saw Brax behind the bar seemingly looking like he was working there. Charlie could see Angelo at the other end of the room and walked over to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him over to talk to her.<p>

"Angelo what the hell is he doing here?" she hissed pointing over at Brax who had yet to notice her presence.

"Look I really needed a business partner" He began but Charlie stopped him.

"Business partner! Angelo are you mental?" she kept on hissing. "He's a Braxton!"

"He's a Braxton with cash"

"Stolen cash more like" she rolled her eyes. "You're an ex cop Angelo you're supposed to have sense"

"Well it was either sense or earning money so I went for the money option" he smiled. "If he causes any trouble then he's out Charlie I promise"

"Okay" Charlie rolled her eyes again, looking over at Brax. "I can't believe he'd want to run a business though. It sounds dodgy"

"Well he's doing good so far. Even cleared the pack of boys that followed him around out. He's helping me out a lot"

"Well if this all fails then don't come moaning to me" She said her goodbyes and walked over to the glanced up, eyeing her up and down and grinning.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be with Casey and Ruby?" he enquired. Charlie nodded.

"I just came to pick up some pizzas" she responded, trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're giving Case a chance ay, he's a good kid" Brax spoke highly of his little brother.

"Yeah he seems it"

"And if he hurts your kid I'll be first in line to give him a piece of my mind" he smiled. Charlie laughed too, leaving Brax to absorb to beauty of her smile which was stunning. "Ruby's a stunner" he complemented. "A lot like you"

"Are you hitting on me?" Charlie asked. Brax laughed.

"No, not unless you want me to" he leant in close until they were only inches apart. Suddenly it was like there was no one else in the room, just them. He pulled away teasingly just as Charlie was near ready to bite the bullet and kiss him.

"I'll get those pizzas ay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This cheeky chapter is dedicated to Laura (lauras1992x - follow her!) for being an actual god send! We may be a little obsessed with Chax and Jayle (neighbours) but hey it's not a bad thing is it :P**

After being left flustered by her run in with Brax last night, Charlie found herself once again moaning to her housemate the next day in the diner.

"He was hitting on me" she shrieked partly out of disbelief but secretly partly of sheer excitement.

"What like seriously hitting on you?" Leah enquired, raising her eyebrows as she handed Charlie her coffee.

"He was a few centimetres away from my face and he called be a stunner"Charlie grimaced, taking a sup of her coffee.

"Ooooh who are YOU gossiping about?" Bianca appeared next to Charlie all smiles. "Come on Charles, SPILL" she grinned.

"Brax" Leah gave Bianca the necessary information before Charlie had a chance to make an excuse.

"Oh Charlie just hook up with him. Just sex, no strings attached that way you finally stop being so uptight and you get to sepnt the night with a hot guy with an equally hot bod!" Bianca poked her bestie in the ribs.

"Are you forgetting who he is, who I am?" Charlie pointed to her police badge. "I don't even like him, he's just a creep trying to win the cops over so that he doesn't get put back inside. And Ruby's dating his brother"

Bianca shrugged. "Wait - you're actually letting Ruby date Casey?" She gasped mockingly.

"It's not like I have much of a choice is it" Charlie pulled a face. "But he seems like a nice kid I guess"

"He is and he'll treat Ruby good. So we still on for fun tonight? Leah you in?"

"What abotu VJ?" Leah groaned in exasperation. "I can't find a sitter"

"Actually I spoke to Rubes and she says she'll do it" Charlie butted in. Leah thanked her gratefully.

"I guess I'm in then" she smiled. "Where we going?"

"Angelo's" Bianca rolled her eyes. "Where else sells booze?"

"But..." Charlie began thinking of Brax yesterday.

"But what?, Charles don't you dare bail on us"

"It's not that. Brax works there" Charlie groaned. "He'll think I'm stalking him"

"But you're not. The Bay's a small place and like you said you don't even like him" Bianca grinned, seeing through her best friends lie.

"I don't like him!" she protested. "Fine okay Angelo's it is"

"Just get super dressed up and drive him crazy, drive all the guys crazy" Bianca teased. "Desperately in need for a good time"

"Well I finish soon so come over around seven and we both should be ready" Leah claimed as Bianca waved her goodbyes and continued with the rest of her day.

**A few hours later**

"Okay so how do I look?" Charlie came out of her room and twirled around for the sake of her two ebst-friends and her teenage daughter who whistled in sync.

"Charlie you look hot" Ruby gushed, checking out the dress her mum wore. It was purple, boobtube and clung to her body showing off all her features. It was quite short, coming mid-way down the thigh. Her long black hair was straight, she wore dark eye-makeup to really encourage the smoudlering effect.

"Dammmmm girl" Bianca cheekily linked her bestfriend. Bianca wore a red dress that complimented her hair and tan perfectly. Her hair was curled.

"I love how you get the perfect body even though you've had a kid" Leah replied looking down at the sexy little black cocktail dress she wore. "I need to find things to cover the cellulite and the stretch marks"

"Leah you weigh the same amount as my little finger" Bianca held up her finger next to Leah for good measure. "Let's hit that bar ladiessss"

"Alright alright, Ruby you'll be alright with VJ if there are any problems call Charlie or me and make sure he's not playing video games all night, and make sure he has a shower and eats something before he goes to bed..." Leah replied as she was being dragged out the door.

"Fine, fine, fine" Ruby replied, not entirely listening to a word Leah said. "Have a nice night ladies"

"We shall!" The three replied in sync as they linked arms and began their night...


	7. Chapter 7

"Great he's here" Charlie acknowledged Brax's figure waving idioticvally at her as she threw her bag down on the nearest table. Bianca raised her eye-brows charmingly as Leah adjusted her dress.

"You know he looks hot behind that bar" she whistled before turning back to her close friends. "Drinks ladies?"

"No need Bee I think we have a bar man for that" Leah nodded at Brax who walked up to the three girls. He's eyes gazed upon Charlie, how beautiful she looked in that surprisingly short purple dress.

"Good evening Ladies" he presented himself politely although seemingly only acknowledging Charlie in the room. She felt herself blushing as Bianca stuck her tongue out from behind him. She was glad she was wearing make-up in the hope that it covered parts of her face.

"Darryl" her lips pursed together although she was simply trying not to laugh. He let out a small grin, using this as an excuse to stare at her a little longer before he felt like he was scaring her.

"Drink?" he asked pointing to the drink menu that lay on the table. Charlie picked it up and scanned through it, smiling a little teasingly knowing damn well he was watching her every move. She felt fifteen again, noticing the boy coming down the hallway to just look at her was parallel to the way she was feeling now. She used to laugh at all these bad boy groupies, they flung themselves after no gooders in the hope that they could "change them". But was she about to become one of them. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she found him charming and both knew they had a raw sexual chemistry that needed to be explored. But both were to stubborn, only time would tell to which one would crack first, if any of them did.

"Wine" Bianca finally felt the need to interrupt seeing as Charlie seemed phsyically unable to respond to any of her questions. Leah muttered the same. And before Brax could ask Charlie..."She'll have wine too" Bianca smiled at her best friend. Brax walked off, leaving Leah and Bianca to crowd round Charlie as though this was a scene from a cliche Hollywood rom-com.

"He sooooooo wants you" Bianca glared at Charlie through jealousy. "You can just see it"

"You actually can" Leah gushed. "And I saw you blushing!"

"The whole of Australia saw her blushing Leah. Jesus if there was a blackout she could have lit the entire place up!" Bianca joked as Brax came back over their drinks. Bianca turned the end of her sentence into a hurried cough, this time being her time to blush. Brax heard the conversation, although he pretended that he didn't. He placed the drinks on the table, the girls paid before he decided to sit down and wind up this Bianca chick even more whilst getting closer to Charlie.

"Looking good tonight serge" he mock saluted, sending Bianca into a fit of giggles as she supped her wine. Charlie smiled in return muttering a thanks.  
>The four stood or sat awkwardly, with none making conversation. Leah spoke first.<p>

"So how long have you worked here?" she asked.

"Not so long really a few days or so but I'm really liking it so far. I want a different lifestyle for me and Casey so I thought getting a proper job would be sensible" he let out an awkward laugh. "You work at the diner don't you?"

"Yeah I do" Leah smiled, taking a gulp of her wine.

"And you" Brax turned to Bianca. "You teach at that school?"

"That's right" Bianca grinned.

"Okay well em I'm going to get back to work" Brax gaped at the customers queueing at the bar. "Have a nice night girls" he winked at Charlie walking away.

"Don't even start!" Charlie looked at Bianca then Leah. "Let's dance, let's sing, let's forget any troubles we have and just have a good time"

"Sounds good!" both girls agreed, as Charlie took their hands and dragged them up to the dance floor.

3 HOURS LATER. (Charlie's point of view)

We were all imaginably drunk after being on wine and vodka's and cocktails the majority of the evening. We did what we planned, dance, sang, slurred stupid words to each other but I still remained aware of Brax watching me. Although not intimidated I used this to my advantage, letting my hair lose as he watched. Bianca was pashing some random in one of the booths and Leah was lay slumped on the bar ordering drinks even if she hadn't finished the one she was holding in her hand. I danced with a few randoms, catching Brax's attention when he noticed me dancing with other guys. Fianlly when I'd had enough I stumbled tipsily over to the bar, drink spilling at both sides.

"Barman!" I poked him in the chest before erupting into giggles. "Wine!" I pointed to my empty glass, motioning him to fill it up. Smiling, he shook his head but filled it anyway. I thanked him, our eyes meeting each others for what felt like hours.

"You sure you don't want something a little lighter?" Brax asked. "Like a water or softie?"

"I'm having fun" I drunkly wailed.

"Oh I can see that, just as much as I can see you looking my way every time you dance with one of those guys" he winked.

"I do not!" Charlie indignantly protested.

"Okay then serge" he smiled.

"I don't!" Charlie defended herself.

"Course you don't" Brax smiled leaning in. "Remember what happened last time we were a few inches away last night, was it nearly time for arrest number two?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Charlie shrugged, although aware their lips were almost touching. Sighing he pulled away once more leaving her lips suspended, puckered in mid air.

"Nah course you don't" he winked as Charlie stood up straight, her head to confused to think straight. She turned around to where Leah had apparently fallen asleep.

"You should probably get her home ay?" Brax glanced at Leah then over to Bianca. "Woah somebody wants to tell her that this isn't a strip club"

"Hey that's my best friend" Charlie glanced over and smiled. "She's just having a good time"

"And you?" Brax raised his eyebrows. "You already have a teenager to look after and it looks like you've got two more tonight"

"I'm not looking after anyone tonight. I just want to go out and have a good time"

"And are you?" Brax began to clean a glass. "Having a good time?"

"Nah it's average. Angelo could do with hotter bar men" Charlie drunkenly teased, not fully aware of who she was and the position she held at that moment. Brax stuck his tongue into his cheek, trying not to smile.

"I am the best looking bloke in this place" he grinned placing the glass on the counter.

"Little cocky don't you think?" Charlie waggled her eyebrows.

"Come on serge you know it's true"

"I know that you're a bit big headed"

"All part of the charm"

"What charm?" Charlie teased backing herself away from where he was and waking up Leah. "Come on sweet it's time to go" she nudged her and held her hand,  
>dragging her upwards. Leah let out a few groans of disgust, her head clearly hurting from where it'd been leant on the bar. "BIANCA" Charlie raised her voice,<br>making Bianca and the random spring apart. Bianca giggled, too drunk to focus on Charlie properly who had become a little more sober. The random wrapped his arms around Bianca's waist as she leant in to kiss him again. Meanwhile his drunken friends approached a sleepy Leah and stubborn Charlie.

One wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist, his skin hot and clammy from the heat in the bar. Charlie shuddered trying to remover herself of this weird guy who was trying to grind with her. She turned around to face him, shooting him an evil look as the guy raised his hands in the air and backed off.

"You alright?" Brax appeared by her side and Charlie found herself grateful of his presence. She nodded, flasing him a quick smile.

"I'm fine" she replied as Leah staggered into Brax's arms. Brax held her steadily as Charlie pulled Bianca up.

"Do you want me to help you home?" he enquired as he steadied Leah.

"I erh yeah please. What about work?"

Brax glanced at the clock. "Shift's over" he smiled as they led the girls out. Bianca was safely left at Irene's and they helped Leah into bed without much fuss. Charlie smiled at Brax, grateful for him helping her. She led him through to the kitchen in the darkness as everyone was asleep. The light was turned and Charlie stood awkwardly in the kitchen not knowing what to say or do.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" she asked.

"Isn't that the kind of thing you ask after a date" Brax grinned. "I would love a coffee"

"Actually" Charlie smiled as she flicked the kettle on. "It's a thankyou for helping me"

"Charlie?" Brax asked.

"Sergeant Buckton" She corrected him as he gently rubbed his hand over her back and around her waist. Charlie turned around and gazed into his eyes. His arms were tight around her waist, their faces just inches apart.

"I erhh coffee?" Charlie whispered breaking of eye contact.

"I don't care about the coffee" came his reply as he leant in, his hand moving from her waist to rest on her neck.

She couldn't take it any longer. The pair leant in for a kiss, their eyes closed as their tongues swirled around in each others mouths. Breaking off from the kiss Brax kept his nose leant against hers.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked kissing her softly on the lips.

Charlie took his hand dragging him through the living room as they freed themselves of their clothes. The light switched off, the door banged shut and for once there were no arrests, no teasing and pulling away and no thoughts involved as what they'd both wanted for so long finally became true...  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Thank youfor your kind reviews hope everyone has a good week ahead :)

Charlie lay wide awake in her bed feeling Brax's presence behind her. She didn't cknow what to feel, what to do, say, think but still being with him caused a huge smile on her face. She felt Brax's arm wrap around her waist pulling her in closer so his head rested on her shoulder.

"You wake?" hhe mumbled sleepily into her ears causing her to back away because it tickled her.

"You need to go" Charlie closed her eyes with regret as soon as she uttered the very words. Brax adjusted himself so he looked down on her, Charlie adjusted herself until she was looking back up at him.

"Charlie" he whispered in fear he'd wake anyone in the house. He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers to which she turned her cheek away from him.

"This was a mistake" she sighed jumping out of the bed and scooping Brax's clothes up and throwing them at him. Suddenly realising she was still in the nude she coughed with embarrassment and quickly threw her dressing gown on.

"Please don't do this now it too us so long to get here" he replied as he fastened his trousers leaving his shirt off. He walked over to Charlie taking one of her hands. "I didn't think you were the type of girl to go for one night stands"

"I'm not" she protested indignantly but Brax shook his head.

"Then what's this then?" he asked but Charlie was at a loss for words. Sighing he pulled her in and tried to kiss her again but she turned away so he ended up kissing her cheek. "Yeah thought so"

"It shouldn't have happened. I'm a cop and you're well you're a..."

"Criminal? Thug? Surfie bad boy?"

"Riverboy. I know your reputation and so does everyone in the police force"

Brax took his hands away from Charlie's waist. "I want a better life for me and Casey"

"So you thought sleeping with a police officer would be the best way to do it?" Charlie asked.

"I like you Charlie" he breathed heavily against her slender frame that it took Charlie with all her might not to kiss him again.

"You don't know me" she whispered, not daring to look him in the eyes for a second. Brax held his hands up almost in surrender and backed away towards the door.

"well I'll see you around ay?" he spoke with a hidden twinge of sadness or disappointment in his voice. Charlie shrugged.

"See you around Brax" she shut the door behind him collapsing against in for a few moments. Brax gazed around the dark house trying to figure out which way he came in. He glanced back to see if she was going to show him out but it soon became clear she wasn't going to. Sighing, he opened the kitchen door, let himself out and wandered back home in the early hours of the morning.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Charlie woke up again having drifted back to sleep for a few hours. The house was in silence. Ruby and VJ must be at school Charlie reckoned. She knew Leah would still be in the house. She tiptoed her way and put her dressing gown over her and walked through to the living room to see Leah groaning and holding her head in her hands. Infront of her lay a glass of water and paracetamol.

"Hurrumph" she groaned as Charlie entered the room. Her eyes were black from the makeup she wore last night. "Do not even start" she warned. Charlie laughed lightly her mind still on the early hours of the morning where she lay next to Brax.

"Funny that I feel fine" she teased walking through to the kitchen and boiling the kettle.

"Don't rub it in" Leah groaned once more before building up the courage to let the cool water run down her dry throat. She coughed and spluttered a little before smoothing down what she was wearing. "Right I'm off to the diner you in?"

"What working?" Charlie pretended to gasp in shock horror. "You'll scare the customers away" she smiled cheekily.

"Oh ha ha" Leah sarkily replied before smiling. "Actually I'm going there for breakfast" she smiled. "You in? Bianca's at school though"

"Oh god poor woman" Charlie thought of the blonde bombshell nursing her hangover while teaching different languages. "Yeah I'm in I'll meet you there" she smiled taking a sip of her freshly made coffee. Leah nodded and walked out the door and Charlie went to get changed, ready to face another day...

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Charlie walked into the diner dressed in leggings and a pink top, thankful of the day she had off. She spotted Leah twirling scrambled eggs round on a plate looking like she was going to vomit any second. She waved, signalled that she was going to get some coffee when behind her came the very guy she was trying to avoid. Brax. Charlie pretended not to have noticed him but she couldn't kid herself much longer. Sighing she ordered her coffee just as he came up beside her.

"Hey" he smiled awkwardly looking all over the room except directly at her.

"Hey" she replied back, her foot tapping impatiently as she wanted her coffee ASAP to escape the awkward chit chat.

"So err we're thinking about launching coffee over at Angelo's you know if you're thinking about scheduling another visit. Three days in a row and we spent the night together last night" he grinned cheekily fumbling around in his pocket for money.

"Any time I go to Angelo's is nothing to do with you. And I told you last night was a mistake" she sighed, trying not to give the game away when Irene handed over her coffee. Charlie handed over the note and recieved money back. Getting ready to walk off and join Leah, Brax stopped her by blocking her path.

"Except it wasn't a mistake" he stared into her eyes as if it was just them in the room. Charlie opened her mouth to try protest but Brax's order had came.  
>He paid Irene, as Charlie walked over to Leah as fast as she could. Sitting down with a sigh she watched him walk out of the Diner their minds still on one another. But was last night a one off? Or would it happen again? Only time would tell. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all your kind reviews it really puts a smile on my face :)

"Hey Charlie" Ruby greeted her mum as she came through the door hand in hand with Casey. Charlie glanced up from reading the paper and returned the greeting to both Casey and Ruby.

"Rubes what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. Ruby groaned.

"Charlie it's lunch time" she laughed lightly taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the middle of the table.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie you can't cook" Ruby spluttered taking a bite of the apple. "You added cold water to a pot noodle"

"Well how was I supposed to know that the water needed to be boiled"

"It said it in big letters on the side?" Ruby rolled her eyes. "And it's common sense" she stuck her tongue out at her mum. "Soo how was last night?" she tried not to appear too interested by pretending not to take much notice but if Charlie knew her daughter she'd know that Ruby wanted a fully detailed account of her recent night out.

"Eventful" she beamed at Ruby who sighed, obviously expecting a minute by minute account. "Well if you don't want me to make you anything I'm going to go for a run so lock up when you go back to school Rubes" she beamed at Ruby and Casey. "See you guys"

"See you" Casey smiled as Charlie left the room. "Wonder what she was leaving so quick for?" he wrapepd his arms round Ruby's waist.

"Ahh don't complain" she laughed lightly leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. The kiss became more passionate until they were forced to pull away mainly for oxygen if nothing else. Ruby unbuttoned Casey's school shirt before he pulled away.

"You sure about this?" he knew Ruby wasmn't a virgin and he wanted to lose his virginity but they'd only been together a few weeks. He didn't want to rush his first relationship.

"Casey relax" she rubbed her nose against his. "Now shut up" she grinned continuing with the kiss. Casey picked her up of the ground carrying her into her room as the door closed behind them.

ON THE BEACH

Charlie was jogging in the mid day heat of Australia with a sore head and the sun beating down on her face. She scolded herself for forgetting to bring water and smothering herself in sun cream. Her skin flushed red and she was that sweaty a woman genuinely asked her if the water was okay in reference to the ocean which made them both feel a little embarrassed. Charlie continued with her jog until later on down the beach she saw the one person she swore she'd avoid.  
>Brax. Charlie rolled her eyes until she clocked he was with a girl. Slightly younger than Charlie, blonde hair, slim figure lapping up Brax's every word. Not that he was complaining as he flexed his muscles holding his surfboard. Charlie groaned however she couldn't deny that she felt weird. Adamant it wasn't jealousy but still a small niggling feeling in the bottom of her stomach. The girl disappeared and Brax clocked Charlie as she tried to continue with her run.<p>

"Are you stalking me?" he strutted over to Charlie.

"No" she replied, a fierce tone to her voice.

"Twice in one day, well three times if you count the early hours of the morning" he winked. Charlie glanced around to see if anyone was in hearing distance.

"I told you that was a mistake" she grumbled. "And Summer Bay's a small place"

"Funny that. I don't see anyone else nearly as much as I see yoU" he smiled getting closer to her. Charlie backed away.

"Bye Brax" she tried to continue her run but he stepped to block her.

"You know I'm right about this between us"

"There is no us"

"There could be an us" he stated the obvious.

"There will never be an us" she glared with a black expression. "We're too different"

"You're not denying that you like me though" he smiled. "Come on Charlie" he kinda pleaded with her.

"You're wrong. You're cocky and you're wrong" she stepped swfitly to the side and continued with her run. All Brax could do was watch her as the stunning brunette slipped out of his sight but remained in his mind. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. I hope this is an okay fic I know it's not really what happened in the actual programme but some parts relate to it (I hope) thanks for taking the time out to review and I hope you enjoy your day/evening? wherever you are xxxx

A couple of weeks had passed since what was referred to as the beach incident. Although Charlie had seen Brax, she chose to ignore him whenever possible or if Ruby was around make slightly awkward conversation while her daughter beamed up at her. Now Charlie stood feet spread apart, hand on hips with a firm look on her face, which if Ruby knew her mum then she was in no hurry to change her mind.

"Charlie pleeeeeeeeease" Ruby would have begged on her hands and knees if it wasn't for the narrow kitchen. But Charlie stuck to her guns, refusing to give in to Ruby again.

"I'm not going to a Braxton barbeque" She wailed, partly because she was a copper and Braxtons's and riverboys were the enemy but mainly because she didn't want to be left stranded in a strange house with the only person she knew would be Brax when Casey and Ruby tried to sneak away.

"Pretty pretty pretty please?" Ruby asked widerning her eyes as far as they could go. "For me, for your only daughter..." she tried to guilt trip her mother.

"I allowed my only daughter to date a Braxton" Charlie smiled taking Ruby's hands into her own. "It'll be too weird"

"But Mrs Braxton really wants to meet you"

"I find that hard to believe" Charlie sighed. "Them lot hate coppers"

"Well you're not a copper 24 hours a day. And Brax was looking forward to you coming to"

"Brax?" Charlie regained attention at the mention of his name.

"When I told him you were coming-"

"You TOLD him I was going?" Charlie gasped, looking at Ruby who shrugged.

"Well I didn't think it would be that much of a big deal" she defended herself. "Come on Charlie it's a barbie not a wedding"

"No Ruby I can't go to their house"

"Hypocritical" Ruby muttered under her breath but loud enough for Charlie to hear. Deciding to ignore this comment she walked away to the door.

"I'm going to Bianca's" she announced.

"Whatever" came an obviously displeased Ruby as she ignored her mum and went into the living room.

BIANCA'S HOUSE

"What am I supposed to do Bee?" Charlie spoke in between mouthfuls of chocolate cake. "I mean...it's a Braxton party and jesus this is good" she took another mouthful of the cake.

"April made a few batches this morning. The girls got a skill"

"Yeah because being a genius isn't enough she also knows how to cook" Charlie wailed. "I should really learn how to cook"

"No person in their right mind would let you near their kitchen" Bianca smiled breaking a piece of the cake off with her fingers.

"I'm not that bad of a cook"

"You managed to burn baked beans Charlie. BEANS" Bianca emphasised as Charlie burst into giggles, her fac blushing as she recalled her various kitchen disasters over the year.

"Alright alright" she brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and engaged back into their previous conversation. "So Ruby wants me to go and I just don't think I can be there" she sighed.

"It's just one night" Bianca smiled.

"But it's the Braxtons" Charlie emphasised. "The Braxtons!"

"Let me get this straight who do you have the problem with? The Braxtons in particular or one of the brothers?" Bianca enquired.

"I don't have a problem with any of them"

"But you must otherwise you'd be baking acceptance cookies that no one in their right mind should eat" Bianca teased. "So what's the issue?"

"It's just...you know my job, their rep"

"Sure it's not Brax?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it be Brax?"

"Come on Charlie I'm not blind. You two have some raw sexual chemistry that needs to be explored"

Recalling her night with Brax a few weeks ago Charlie blushed and glanced down at the floor. Bianca, with her best friend instinct, picked oup on this immediately.

"Oh my god something DID happen" she squealed clapping her hands in the air.

"Nothing happened..." Charlie tried to protest.

"You know you can't lie to me"

"I swear nothing happened! You know besides the one night we slept together" Charlie rambled but Bianca caught on.

"You didn't!" she gasped before curling up in a ball. "Charlie spill!"

"There's nothing much to tell. You know after we went out that night we put you and Leah to bed and it kinda just happened"

"And what happened after"

"I told him it was a mistake and ever since we've been avoiding each other" Charlie spoke taking another bite of the cake.

"WHY?" Bianca asked. "A casual fling isn't harming anyone"

"I don't even like the big headed guy!"

"Come on Charlie. I know you. And I know that you do"

"I...I don't" Charlie struggled to protest because deep down she knew that Bianca was right and boy did Bianca know it too.

ANGELO'S

"Hey" Charlie smiled to where Brax stood behind the counter about an hour later. He smiled although choosing not to speak and focusing more on the glass he was polishing.

"Long time no speak" he finally muttered, placing the glass on the counter. "Do you want something?" he enquired.

"No I well I just wanted to talk about the barbeque thing"

"Yeah mum's really looking forward to meeting you" Brax smiled.

"I can't go"

"Why not? It gives you plenty of time to find someone to cover your shift and Ruby wants you there and I do too"

"I'm a police officer Brax. Do you know what they'd say about me if I was partying at a Braxtons?" Charlie raised her voice. Brax shook his head in disbelief.

"Well there's no need to worry" he glared at her with slight intensity. "Consider yourself uninvited" 


	11. Chapter 11

Eeep thanks for the reviews!

"YOU GOT YOURSELF UNINVITED?" Ruby yelled as soon as Charlie told her the conversation you had with Brax. "Charlie how?"

"I errr" Charlie struggled for words and placed the pizza box down on the table. "I dunno" she shrugged. "Sorry" she felt the need to apologize.

"Please don't tell be you went all sergeant on him?" Ruby groaned leaning her head back in exasperation. Charlie widened her eyes.

"I may have" she replied struggling to make eye contact with Ruby who looked so angry she was about to burst.

"CHARLIE" Ruby raised her voice. "Casey's my boyfriend and you can't even go round for a barbeque"

"It's the Braxtons" Charlie protested.

"Stop judging. Nobody judges you so why should you judge?"

"I'm a copper Rubes it's my job"

"A coppers supposed to protect people from criminals. The Braxtons aren't criminals"

"Their CRIMINAL RECORDS say a different story" Charlie emphasised the words criminal and record. Ruby glared and Charlie took a step back.

"I have no problem with you going..."

"I wanted you to be there"

"Why? It's not like you and Casey would have been downstairs the entire evening. I'd be left on my own making small talk with that older obnoxious twa-"

"Charlie" Ruby cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Brax is a good guy and I wish you could see that"

"I just can't but I'm fine with you and Casey dating. I really just don't think it's necessary for me to be there"

"Fine" Ruby teared off a slice of pizza and grabbed a plate out of Charlie's hands. "I'm going to my room"

Charlie sighed, attempting to call after Ruby but deep down knew there was no point. She teared her own slice of the pizza and sat down in front of the tv.  
>It was going to be one long night.<p>

MEANWHILE AT ANGELO'S

"Hey Brax" Bianca smiled as she sat herself up on the seat at the bar. Brax smiled in return although he didn't speak. "So heard you and Charlie got busy undercovers" she winked signalling that she knew.

"She told you ay?" he sighed. "I was kinda udner the impression she didn't want anyone to know"

"I am her bestfriend." Bianca rolled her eyes. "But I won't tell a soul promise I just can't believe it she's usually just so"

"Uptight?" Brax suggested.

"I was going to say work orientated" Bianca spluttered. "She's not uptight"

"Could fooled me"

"Has anything else happened between you guys?"

"You here for a drink or to conduct an interview?"

"I'm here for both. She's my best friend and if you're getting with her"

"It was a one night thing according to her"

"Charlie doesn't do one night things" Bianca smiled.

"Must be a new thing she's trying out"

"She must have really gotten to you"

"What drink do you want"

"Vodka lemonade please" she smiled realising she wasn't going to get anything else out of Brax. Sighing to herself she made a pact, extraxt more information tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello thank you for your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter and the weekend xxxxx**

"Okay I'm going out" Ruby announced the next morning, stealing a piece of toast of VJ's plate.

"Hey that's mine!" He protested.

"Get some more then" Ruby grinned , ruffling his hair. Once she caught sight of Charlie she glared a little.

"Ruby I'm sorry how many more times do I have to say it" Charlie moaned as she ran her fingers through her hair and tied it up in a bun.

"I don't need an apology, but Brax does"

"I'm not apologising to that self centered arrogant..." Charlie began. Ruby groaned.

"You are unbelievable Charlie" she took a bite of toasty and turned her back to the house.

"Hey where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"Hanging out with Casey" Ruby grumbled. "I'll be back later to get ready for the barbeque"

"Fine" Charlie sighed as she watch Ruby leave her sight. She knew what she had to do, but boy she didn't want to.

OVER AT ANGELO'S

"Brax how many times do I have to tell you not to be late" Angelo growled as Brax jogged through the door.

"Sorry boss" he smiled. "Won't happen again"

"Yeah you said that yesterday and the day before and the day before that..."

"Yeah I get it" Brax got himself the bar. "Now I'll promise ya and I'll never break a promise"

"Well I won't hold my breath" Angelo grumbled as he went to check up on stock.

Charlie made her way through the restaurant dressed in her police uniform. Brax clocked her instantly, trying to make himself appear as busy as possible.

"Brax" Charlie breathed happily like a lovestruck teen but tried to cover her tracks. Brax began to polish a glass, barely glancing up to crack a smile.

"Serge" he nodded purely out of politness even if he was stil mad at her badmouthing him.

"I'm sorry about what happened" she began. "It was wrong of me and I know I shouldn't have said it"

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know"

"Look Charlie it was just a barbeque and it would have meant a lot to Ruby"

"I know thats why if you'd accept this apology then I'd like to come"

Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing. He appeared not to look interested.

"Brax?" Charlie asked. "Please it's for Ruby"

"Fine" Brax gave in. "But just for Ruby".

"THANKYOU" Charlie grinned. "Well I'll erh I'll see you tonight"

"Yep you sure will" Brax replied as he watched her walk out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all! I'm back to regular updates now. In this story I've decided to make Cheryl a lot diffent that whatshe is in the actual show so yeah I hope you all like it xxxxxx

"Charlie can I ask you something?" Bianca asked as she sprawled out on Charlie's bed. Charlie barely took her eyes off the mirror but nodded so Bianca continued.

"If you don't like Brax then why are you getting so..." she struggled to find the correct word. "Dressy?"

"I'm not" Charlie smiled as she smoothed down the yellow sundress she wore and ran her fingers through her black curls.

"Charlie" Bianca narrowed her eyes as Charlie took a seat on the edge of her bed. "You don't sleep with a guy you don't like"

"Shhh can you keep your voice down" Charlie glared. "Ruby's just in the next room and besides I'm really not I'm just making an effort for Ruby"

"Whatever you say! I gotta go but remember one thing Charles"

"Oh yeah what's that?" Charlie asked as she put her earrings in.

"Wear protection!" Bianca laughed cheekily, narrowly dodging the pillow that Charlie threw in her direction. Charlie groaned as she left before examining her appearance. Ruby came through the door about ten minutes later.

"Ta da!" she beamed before noticing Charlie. "Oh my Charlie you look amazing"

"Just an old dress" Charlie smiled. "Now you are the one who looks amazing!" she smiled noticing the knee length white lace dress that Ruby wore with a brown belt, brown shoes and her hair in it's usual curly way.

"Guess I take it off my mamma huh?" Ruby grinned as she linked Charlie's arms. "Thank you"

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"Coming tonight. It really does mean a lot to me" Ruby grinned. "Now we better go otherwise the barbeque will be over"

OVER AT THE BRAXTON HOUSEHOLD

"Ruby's not here do you think they're coming?" Casey asked Brax nervously as he dried his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"I don't know Case. Here be a good kid and take this to mum" he handed Casey the glass of wine as he looked out for the Buckton girls. Just like Casey, he began to get nervous that they weren't going to show up either. However Heath decided to interupt Brax's thoughts.

"How about another burger?" He spoke with his mouth half full.

"How about you finish the one ya got, then leave some for the other guests" Brax glared. "Go grab me a beer will ya?"

"Go get it yourself" Heath grunted, not impressed that he wasn't getting more food yet.

Brax rolled his eyes as he left the barbeque and entered the house. There Charlie and Ruby entered, with Ruby going straight to Casey of course and Charlie left wandering around the house. Before Brax could reach her, Cheryl Braxton had already decided to introduce herself.

"So you're Ruby's mother, young pretty thing aren't ya? Better watch my Brax or Heath isn't after ya!" She laughed as she linked a slightly freaked out Charlie's arm. Charlie smiled in return.

"Do you want a glass of wine or something"? Cheryl asked.

"That would be great thanks" Charlie beamed. Cheryl nodded as she unlinked arms and went to the kitchen to pour a glass. Brax took this oppurtunity to rescue Charlie from his eager to make friends mother.

"Hey" he smiled. "You made it huh? Guess you spent so long getting ready to see me" he winked. Charlie groaned.

"No actually we were late because Ruby spent so long getting ready" she smiled. "Why would I dress up to see you?"

"I don't know. I would have preferred you to dress down. You know a bikini or maybe without a bikini" he whispered. Charlie bit her lip, he was becoming too hot to resist. "But you look nice" he complimented as his mother joined them.

"Here you are darl!" Cheryl smiled. "I hope Red's okay?"

"Red's great thanks" Charlie took a sip. "I think I'll go over and say hi to Casey" she excused herself, leaving Brax and Cheryl to talk.

"You like her" Cheryl smiled watching her sons eyes follow Charlie.

"Don't be stupid mum"

"I'm your mum, I know when you see someone you like" she replied. "Although she's a lot different than your usual type"

"I have a type?" Brax asked unaware that his mother took an avid interest in his love life.

"Blonde hair, green or blue eyes" Cheryl smiled. "It's my job to know these things"

"Oh, do you like her?" Brax asked.

"She seems nice" Cheryl commented. "But we've only just met, give us time" she noticed Brax's worried expression. "If she's anything like her daughter, then I'll like her" she smiled leaving Brax alone as she went to find Charlie.

IN THE GARDEN

"So Charlie, I hear you're a copper" Cheryl smiled taking another sip of wine.

"Yeah I am" Charlie smiled, a little fearful on where this conversation would end up.

"I know that we have a reputation Charlie" Cheryl began. "But each day I'm trying and Brax too to break ourselves free from the river boys"

"Oh" Charlie was taken aback as she didn't understand that they were trying to be good. "What's making it so hard then?"

"Heath" Cheryl muttered. "Stubborn like his father, atleast he isn't as much as a waste of space as him though"

"Hmm" Charlie took a sip of wine, not wanting to press any questions.

"And I know you like Darryl"

Charlie spluttered on her wine before mopping up her mouth with a tissue. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You and my son. You know he could do with someone good in his life"

"I don't know where you got the idea that I'm romantically interested in Brax but-"

"Charlie look. I'm not going to sit here and say my son is perfect. And I know to you his reputation is far from it. But he's got a good heart"

Charlie nodded, a little unsure on what to say.

"Hey I've got to go seems like my sisters just arrived. But Darryl should be dotted around somewhere" she smiled.

"Oh okay" Charlie smiled, standing up as well as she went to find Brax. Meanwhile Ruby and Casey disappeared upstairs.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Casey asked in between passionately kissing his girlfriend. "You're mums just downstairs"

"It's fine" Ruby grinned leaning in for another kiss. "She's probably too engrossed in conversation with your mum"

"Well in that case I feel sorry for her" Casey joked as he unzipped the back of Ruby's dress.

"So do I" Ruby grinned. "Now shut up" she spoke taking Casey's top off as they entered Casey's room the door banging shut behind them.

IN THE GARDEN (AGAIN)

"Hey I was beginning to think that I wouldn't see you the rest of the night thanks to my mum" Brax smiled as he noticed a slightly tipsy Charlie come his way.

"Whoops" Charlie stumbled before giggling.

"Think you've had too much to drink" Brax laughed as he caught her in his arms.

"Ohhh" Charlie slurred. "Tonight was real fun"

"Yeah it was" Brax smiled. "Although you spent most of it with my mum"

"She isn't what I thought she'd be" Charlie. "Thought she'd be like Heath"

"Nah mum's just mum, a damn lot better than our waste of space father hey?" Brax shrugged. "Love makes you blind"

"Yeah it does" Charlie nodded, as she leant in to meet Brax's lips...  
> <p>


	14. Chapter 14

"Charlie I eh" Brax broke away from their kiss. "I don't want to take advantage of you"

"I'm not that drunk" Charlie snapped as she leant in for another kiss. Brax ducked away.

"I know and you have no idea how much I want this but I can't"

"Why?" Charlie demanded an answer. "I swear to you im not drunk" she smiled, before stumbling a little.

"I don't want you to regret it like last time" Brax sadly replied.

"Who said I regretted it?" Charlie smiled. Brax struggled to keep his face from blushing. Before him stood this beautiful woman, a woman he'd liked for a while and now he was turning her down.

"Maybe you and Ruby should stay here tonight. You can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch" Brax offered. Charlie shook her head.

"I don't want to be a bother. We can get a taxi"

"No. It's late and you're staying" Brax smiled.

"Thank you" Charlie smiled, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "So"

"So" Brax replied. "I eh, better go see mum" he excused himself leaving Charlie alone. Charlie sank back into the chair and sighed. Maybe Cheryl was wrong, maybe he didn't like her after all.

Charlie sighed, hating how she didn't know how she felt about Brax. What Bianca said was right, she did make the effort purely for him yet she was shallow enough to let his reputation ruin her potential happiness. Then again her past relationships weren't exactly perfect, but over the last year since she began to build her relationship with Ruby, her daughter and the force became her life. She had no time to even think about any romances.

"Charlie" The sound of Ruby's voice interrupted Charlie's thoughts. She spun round to see her hand in hand with Casey. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Charlie reassured her. "Brax said that we could er stay here tonight" she smiled.

"Really?" Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "That's great" she spoke gazing at Charlie to figure out whether her mother took Brax up on his offer.

"Yeah I trust you guys enough to share a room, and Brax has kindly offered me his room"

"Charlie that's great" Ruby squealed as she hugged her mum. "Thanks for making the effort" she whispered.

"No worries" Charlie smiled. At the end of the day she made her daughter happy, and as much as she hated to admit it she actually enjoyed the entire night.

"Well I think we'll go to bed" Ruby widened her eyes at Casey who soon got the message.

"Yeah..yeah. Night Charlie"

"Night Case. Night Rubes" she smiled before the pair left her alone in the garden.

MEANWHILE IN THE HOUSE.

"I saw you and Charlie kissing" Cheryl smiled as she added sugar to her coffee.

"You did eh?" Brax glanced at his mum, who struggled not to smile.

"Yeah. Why did you break away?" She asked.

"Why were you watching" Brax asked.

"I wasn't. I came out in the garden and there you both were so I came back in"

"She's had a lot to drink ma, I don't want to take advantage of her"

"You're a true gent Darryl, unlike your waste of space father"

"Don't waste your breath talking about that scumbag" Brax smiled as he hugged his mum. "I'm just glad that you pulled your act together"

"Better late than never, isn't that what you said?" Cheryl grinned. "Go see Charlie, I'll grab the sleeping bag"

"Thanks mum" Brax smiled as he headed into the garden.

IN THE GARDEN.

"I'm sorry for before. Guess I had a little too much to drink" Charlie smiled as Brax took a seat.

"It's not that, I just don't want you to regret it then ignore me for weeks afterwards"

"I was scared. You don't know how long it's been since I've been with someone"

"You sure it's the fear of being with a man or the fear of your boss finding out?" Brax asked.

"Erm both" Charlie shrugged.

"I'm not perfect Charlie but no body is"

"I know but-" Charlie started. "Summer Bay's a small town, people would judge"

"Mangrove Rivers small too. You know I'd be in danger if those mates of Heath's found out I slept with a cop"

"Hmm" Charlie thought for a few moments. "Maybe we should stay friends, if we are friends" she added.

"I don't wanna be just friends" Brax sighed. "I just wish we were some place else where our reputations didn't matter.

"I erm better go to bed" Charlie decided to break away from the awkwardness. "I eh I'll see you in the morning"

"Yep" Brax nodded, watching the stunning brunette slip out of his sight.


	15. Chapter 15

"I hope that your night was okay. And I hope it's okay that I'm wearing this" Charlie announced the next morning. Brax spun round to see her wearing nothing but an old t-shirt of his. "Your mum said it was old last night" she smiled taking a seat and putting her legs under the duvet.

"Yeah it's fine. You look cute in it" Brax grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Yep, your beds comfier that mine" Charlie laughed lightly. "Still woke up at the crack of dawn though. Won't see Rubes til midday"

"Same with Case" Brax laughed. "And mum left early for work" he acknowledged the house was practically empty.

"And heath?" Charlie questioned.

"He walked some chick home last night, I'm guessing he's still there" Brax ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Just a coffee thanks" Charlie smiled.

"That's not really healthy, especially if your fighting criminals all day" Brax shook his head.

"It's my day off" Charlie smiled smugly in return.  
>"Breakfasts the most important meal of the day" Brax smiled. "You're not a veggo are you?"<p>

"Nope" Charlie replied.

"Great. Coffee and a bacon sandwich coming up"

Charlie laughed lightly as she curled under the duvet.

"Okay dad!" she mocked as Brax spooned coffee into the mugs.

"Don't want you fainting on me do I?" Brax smiled, returning five minutes later with the cup of coffee. The smell of bacon frying soon filled the house. "I made myself one too, so it wasn't a total selfless act" he took a seat next to Charlie who laughed.

"If you want I can wake Rubes up and we can be out of your hair" she offered. Brax shook his head.

"Just let the kids sleep eh? I'm sure you can put up with me for a few more hours" he smiled.

"Listen I er, about last night" Charlie began. Brax ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry for making a fool out of myself"

"You didn't" Brax swore. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to say no" he admitted, his cheeks beginning to redden.

Charlie breathed heavily, trying to hide the fact her cheeks were crimson too.

"You know you're er, different to what I thought you were like"

"Well you know what they say, never judge a book by it's cover" Brax glanced at Charlie who seemed ashamed. "But you're a cop, and we have a bad rep so I understand"

"Thanks" Charlie smiled. "But I was wrong"

"If you say so" Brax gave a nervous laugh. "Charlie why wouldn't we work?" He asked out of the blue. Charlie hastily swallowed the mouthful of coffee.

"It was just a night of fun"

"We both know we're attracted to each other" He whispered. "All I'm asking for is one chance to prove how much I like you"

"I could lose my job, we would both be judged even you! I can't imagine Heath being too thrilled about seeing you with a cop"

"They'll come around, they all will"

"And what about Rubes and Case? Her mum's dating her boyfriends brother. Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Well not really if we er"

"If we what?"

"Didn't tell anyone" Brax smiled. "It could be on the down low"

"You make it sound like I'd be your dirty little secret" Charlie admitted sadly.

"No it's just you're right we've both got stuff going on in our own lives and a public relationship could be tricky"

"What if it gets serious? We couldn't hide things forever"

"Well we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it" Brax replied before cutting of Charlie's reply by kissing her softly on the lips. Charlie pulled back, a tad unsure.

"Do you think it can work this way?" she asked, her lips just centimetres away from Brax's

"I know it can work" Brax replied taking her hand. "Just trust me"

"I trust you" Charlie smiled, before leaning in for a passionate kiss...  
>" <p>


	16. Chapter 16

**Firstly I wan t to thank you all for all the lovely reviews and I also want to apologise for being such a sucky writer and not posting regularly as I should have just with college and stuff it's a lot harder to find the time and still revise :( but I promise I'll update probably at least once a week from now on but as of January (this fic will probably be finished by then but my other one might not be) then the updates will be a lot slower. Hope you enjoy this, sorry for my teensy paragraph there hahahahahahaha**

"Brax come on stop it" Charlie squealed as Brax kissed her neck. "You have to leave and I have to go to work"

"Aw come on" Brax pouted. "That's hardly fair"

"It's not my fault Ruby took her time leaving the house" Charlie smiled as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"You know there is grass and probably bugs in my hair thanks to your daughter" Brax grinned.

"Aw I thought you looked cute with the bits of green in your hair" Charlie gigged as she pulled a small leaf from Brax's hair.

"What about tonight?" Brax asked. "Casey muttered something about being round at your place tonight and Heath's sloped off back to mums, come mine?" he asked hopefully. Charlie hesistated.

"I don't know"

"I'll cook!" Brax offered. Charlie widened her eyes.

"You...cook?" she asked. Brax pretended to take offence.

"Yeah Buckton surprisingly super noodles are quite easy to make" he smiled. "I'm joking, I can make you dinner. It'll be our secret date"

"Okay it's a plan" Charlie smiled. "I'm sorry for you having to hide earlier" she bit her lip.

"We both know that this is dangerous Charlie" Brax took her hand. "I'll see you later" he kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the house.

(SUMMER BAY HIGH)

"Case, I think theres something wrong with Charlie" Ruby admitted out of the blue.

"What do you mean like she's sick or something?" Casey asked worriedly.

"No as if she's had a lobotomy or something" Ruby shuddered. "She was completely la de da happy and nearly chased me out of the house" Ruby said. Casey started to laugh. "What's funny Case?"

"Maybe she's got a secret lover" Casey teased. Ruby shook her head.

"Charlie hardly takes an interest in men"

"Maybe her interest has been erm restored?" Casey suggested.

"Are you taking this seriously?"

"No I am, I am. Look Rubes if your mum does have a boyfriend then it's great because she'll back off from being so strict with our relationship. Trust me,  
>this can only be a good thing"<p>

"But who would she possibly date in Summer Bay. The only single guys are Miles, Angelo or Alf" Ruby shuddered. "And she's pashed two of them"

"Wait your mum pashed Alf?" Casey shuddered in horror as Ruby playfully hut him on the arm.

"Casey be serious" Ruby warned.

"What about Brax or Heath?"

"Nah. No way that my uptight copper mother would date a River boy"

"So that's just her rebellious daughter hey?" Casey smiled wrapping his arms round Ruby's waist.

"Something like that" Ruby grinned before she was cut off but a passionate kiss.

(DINER)

"SERGEANT BUCKTON" Colleen yelled at the top of her voice in the diner. Leah and Irene rolled their eyes at one another.

"Colleen" Charlie gritted her teeth. "What can I do for you"

"Then river boys have been scaring the living day lights out of me!" Colleen shrieked. "Coming into this nice little town and ruining it with their loud voices and acts of violence. It'll scare you to the death"

"Well I assure you we're doing all we can"

"But are you?"  
>Colleen asked. "I don't mean to sound rude but it's not like the coppers scare them. "And it doesn't help with young Ruby hanging around with the youngest one a lot of the time"<p>

"And I don't mean to sound rude either but it's really none of your business who my daughter chooses for a boy friend" Charlie smiled. "Now I'll have a coffee please Colleen" she smiled, signalling that the conversation was over. Colleen muttered a few words under her breath but said no more. As she headed into the kitchen, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. She was amazed about how defensive she was becoming of Casey Braxton, possibly because she realised that him and Brax weren't all that bad. Heath on the other hand...well Charlie could see that they weren't about to become the best of friends any time soon.

"Hey" Leah smiled brightly as she came over with the coffee a few moments later. "I figured I'd bring it to you rather than having to face Colleen again"  
>she rolled her eyes.<p>

"She's harmless but it's just not what you need after a long shift at work" Charlie laughed lightly.

"Well I get off soon, are you staying for dinner?"

"No I eh" Charlie scrambled to find an excuse. "Have paperwork to do" she sighed. "I'll be home late tonight"

"That's fine" Leah smiled. "Guess it sucks being a copper hey?"

"You have no idea" Charlie grinned.

(BRAX'S HOUSE)

"Casey I thought you were going to Ruby's tonight?" Brax asked, amazed to still find his youngest brother on the couch when Charlie was due round at any minute.

"Yeah im going soon"

"Why not now?" Brax asked. "I eh figured you two love birds would want all the time you could get together"

"You know Brax anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me" Casey joked. "Or maybe you're planning to get lucky tonight. Is it Tegan?" He asked hopefully.

"No one is coming round" Brax lied. "And even if anyone was coming round why would it be Tegan?"

"Because she's like the only girlfriend you've ever had"

"Yeah well there's not much time for dating when you've got two younger squirts to look after"

"What about now?"

"What date someone here? Yeah I'm sure the women will be queueing to hook up with a river boy"

"They're not all bad" Casey reminded him. "What about someone like Bianca?"

"What as in your teacher?" Brax asked. "What an awkward teacher parent conference that'll be"

"Yeah besides I think Heath's got his eye on her"

"What along with those two blonde things I see at work all the time?"

"Oh you mean Nicole and Indi?" Casey smiled. "Nicole's like one of Ruby's besties. Indi - not so much"

"Why's that?"

"Dunno" Casey shrugged. "Anyway I'm off to Ruby's I'll text you when I'm on my way back" he picked up his coat and walked out the door.

"Fine" Brax mumbled a reply but was met with the sound of the door banging shut instead.

(HALF AN HOUR LATER)

"And there was me thinking you weren't going to come" Brax grinned, holding Charlie by the waist as soon as he opened the door. "Could have dressed a bit sexier...the cop uniform doesn't quite cut it" he smiled.

"I had to pretend I was doing paperwork" Charlie smiled. "But im pretty sure I won't be wearing anything soon" she whispered catching his gaze.

"Shall we skip dinner?" Brax asked cheekily. Charlie shook her head.

"No I want you to wine and dine me like a gentleman"

"Whatever you say Buckton" Brax grinned as he took her hand and led her into his apartment...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N First of all let me apologise for springing this story up again after a year! Honestly I didn't mean to stop writing for as long as I did but then things kept cropping up and such. But the good news is I've finished college for three months! So hopefully this means I'll have more time to write (don't hold out much hope I'm a very lazy girl :P) Also im sorry if things don't make sense, I literally skim read it because truth be told I'd forgotten what I'd even based the story on :L**

Chapter 17.

Charlie and Brax had managed to keep sneaking around for about 3 months or so. While they tried fooling themselves that this could never work, neither could deny the growing attraction they felt towards one another. Ruby and Casey were still going strong too, Ruby was still however increasingly suspicious of how happy her mum was at the moment. However deciding not to confront her she let the whole dating thing go, well in front of Charlie anyway.

"Miss Scott" Ruby yelled in the busy hall ways of Summer Bay high.

"Ruby how can I help?" Bianca asked.

"Well I was er just wondering if I could talk to you a minute. About Charlie"

"Okay" Bianca beckoned Ruby into her empty classroom nearby. "Is everything okay?" she asked with concern.

"No everything's fine. In fact everything is really fine which is why I wanted to talk to you" Ruby smiled.

"Um" Bianca frowned in confusion.

"Charlie's like really happy. I think she's seeing someone but I don't know who and I was wondering if you knew?" Ruby asked. Bianca widened her eyes.

"Rubes I've been suspicious myself but she's a secretive woman" Bianca replied, noticing Ruby sigh a little.

"I just think she needs to be happy Bee, and I know she's seeing someone I just don't know why she won't tell me who it is"

"I don't know honey" Bianca smiled as the bell rang. "You better get to class, see you Rubes"

"See you Bianca"

(LATER - CHARLIE'S & LEAH'S HOUSE)

"So" Bianca began as she sat down on Charlie's couch later that evening. Ruby and April were round at Bianca's watching a film with Dex and Casey and Leah and Vj were at dinner with Miles. "How long have you been seeing Brax?"

"What?" Charlie spluttered on the mouthful of wine she'd just took. "I'm not seeing Brax" she lied, her cheeks flushing scarlet red. Bianca grinned.

"I knew it!" she squealed playfully punching Charlie's arm. "So how long?" she raised her eyebrows.

"About 3 months" Charlie sighed biting her lip and playing with the ends of her hair.

"3 MONTHS!" Bianca yelled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like I could Bianca?" Charlie sighed. "It's complicated"

"You a single girl are sleeping with him a single guy" Bianca shrugged. "It's not that complicated"

"You know it's complicated Bianca"

"I know I know but nothing can stay secret forever" she smiled. "Ruby's not far off from finding out"

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently you've been happy recently. He must be good in bed" she winked.

"Shut up!" Charlie laughed.

"Seriously though?" Bianca raised her eyebrows.

"He's amazing" Charlie gushed. "Warm, passionate, loving"

"Okay yuk" Bianca smiled. "But I'm happy for you Charles, if you're happy yourself?"

"I think im falling for him" she admitted. "I think im in love with him"

"What?!"

"I know it's crazy and it shouldn't happen. I don't know it's like this whole thing is a crime and that makes me want it even more so I fall for him even harder"

"And how does he feel about you?"

"I think he feels the same way" Charlie smiled. "It's not always sex. I mean it used to be but now it's different we just act like a normal couple but in secret"

"You can't stay a secret forever, especially if the feelings are this strong"

"I know" Charlie sighed as her phone vibrated. "Brax, eh he's finished work"

"Go!" Bianca smiled. "Tell him I say hi" she winked.

"Thanks" Charlie replied. "It feels so good to have finally told someone you know"

"You can trust me, I won't breathe a word" Bianca laughed grabbing her coat as her and Charlie left the house.

(MOTEL ROOM)

"Hey" Brax grinned, pulling Charlie into him close as he gently kissed her. "I missed you" he took her hand and squeezed it tightly before kissing her knuckles.

"I missed you too" she replied, faking a smile. Brax noticed this, jerking his head back a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bianca knows about us" Charlie replied. "Apparently she just figured it out and Ruby is apparently next to figure things out"

"And this is a bad thing?"

"No, I don't know...no" Charlie smiled. "It's just-"

"Our reputations. You keep saying this Charlie but if two people lo...like each other then it's simple"

"What did you say?" Charlie asked the corners of her mouth turning into a smile. "Love?"

"I err" Brax's cheeks began to flush. "Boy it's warm in here"

"I love you too Brax" Charlie smiled wrapping her arms round him tightly and kissing him passionately.

**A/N sorry it sucked I know where I want the story to go it just needs a few chapters to get back in the swing of things!**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews :) Hope this chapters alright. Sorry it's been a few days been revising for English Literature. 1 down, 2 to go! Sorry it's pretty short x

Chapter 18

"Charlie could I speak to you for a moment please" Watson's voice interrupted Charlie's daydreams of Brax. Charlie spun round, hoping she wasn't as red faced as she felt she was.

"Sure, erm what's up?" Charlie asked, spinning round in her chair to face Watson.

"Erm there's been a tip off about a drug deal happening at some point this week" Watson started. "Involving the riverboys"

Charlie sighed as she thought about the only argument her and Brax had. That he should walk away from the riverboys and start a new life. he was so different in the way he was with her than the way he was with the rest of the gang.

"Should we bring them in for questioning?" Charlie asked.

"On what grounds Charlie? Darryl Braxton's smart he knows we can't bring in his boys unless we have a reason"

"You're right" Charlie secretly scolded herself for thinking of such a stupid idea.

"Ruby - is she still going out with the youngest brother?" Watson asked.

"Yeah" Charlie nodded, not entirely seeing the point Watson was trying to make.

"Do you reckon she could maybe find out some information"

"My daughter isn't our spy. Besides I'm pretty sure Casey won't know alot. From what I've seen the eldest two seem to keep him out of things"

"Okay, what about Angelo?"

"What about him?" Charlie's stomach lurching from recent revelations that he'd moved on with Nicole Franklin, a much younger girl near enough Ruby's age.

"Well he works with Darryl"

"And you really think he's stupid enough to tell his boss about his drug deals?"

"I suppose not Charlie but have you got any better ideas?" Watson demanded impatiently. Charlie shook her head. Watson signalled this as the end of the conversation and left Charlie alone. She pulled out her phone.

Need to talk. Motel later?

Ten minutes later she received a reply

Sounds serious but yeah say 8?

Charlie replied, ignoring the first part of the text.

8 is fine.

Taking a deep breath she placed her phone back into her pocket, and tried to continue with the rest of the day as normal but she couldn't. She was angry, upset and all due to some anonymous tip off that the cops weren't even sure was legit yet. Finally the end of her shift came and Charlie rushed out, nipping home first to change into white denim shorts and a rest vest top. She took her hair out of the tight bun it was currently styled in and let it cascade freely down her back. Then she grabbed her keys and left again before she received the third degree from Ruby. After what seemed like a lifetime she arrived at the motel. Brax was already there.

"Hey beautiful" he grabbed Charlie by the waist and pulled her in closely going in to kiss her but she pulled away. "Hey Charlie whats wrong. You're text sounded serious"

"I eh" Charlie took a deep breath. "Can we take a seat?"

"Did I do something?" Brax asked gazing into her eyes. Charlie could feel the tears forming in her eyes although she was desperate not to cry. "Charles" Brax placed a hand on her thigh but she removed it instantly.

"This thing we have Brax its toxic and it's dangerous"

"We both knew that from the start Charlie why bring it up now?"

Charlie debated whether or not to tell him about the tip off but didn't, she had to remain loyal to her job.

"I just can't do this anymore. We're different people Brax, complete opposites and it's messy and we are putting the people we love in danger and.."

"Charlie stop. I love you. Please don't do this" Brax's voice became a quiet whisper.

"I have to" Charlie sobbed, getting up to leave the motel room. "I'm sorry Brax" she mouthed as she ran from the motel room, the tears rolling down her cheeks.


End file.
